


Clothing Shortage

by Books_And_Roses, Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, everyone ships it, reader is Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_And_Roses/pseuds/Books_And_Roses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Jarvis malfunctions and steals everyone's clothing except for one outfit, well, sort of.Edit: Now with alternate ending!





	Clothing Shortage

"Good morning." You heard as you blinked the sleep out of your eyes. You looked up to see your good friend Peter Parker sitting on the edge of your bed. A _**Shirtless**_ Peter Parker- wearing nothing but boxer shorts in fact. Peter, who you had had a crush on since you first met him, he was sitting on your bed wearing nothing but boxer shorts! You looked back up at his face, trying not to let your thoughts spill out of your mouth.

"Jarvis had a coding failure and stole all of our clothing except for one 'outfit' and, if you try to put anything else on, such as your suit or a sheet or a robe, it gets transported back to your closet. Everyone down stairs wants to know what your wearing because so far, no one has a shirt. Not even Nat, she's been walking around all morning wearing a black sports bra and leather pants." He smiled and helped you across the room (you made him close his eyes, you were afraid you were naked) where you could look in the mirror.

"Open your eyes now," you said. His eyes started at the 5 inch heels on your thigh-high boots, up to your basically see-through lace shorts and black thong underneath, to your tight-fit matching black lace bra. Your heels click-clacked all the way to your closet, that was empty. Peter watched you rummage around, looking for anything to wear. The way you looked made Peter want to push you up against the wall and kiss you, but you were just friends and he didn't want to put the only relationship he had with you in danger.

"Ready for breakfast?" You asked him, snapping him back to reality.

"Yes, let's go"

By 9:00 pm, all of the avengers were drunk, except for your father, Tony, who was working on Jarvis.

"I have Monopoly upstairs in my room, want to play?" Peter asked. You nodded, Monopoly was more exciting than drunk superheroes. The two of you walked upstairs and set up the game on his floor, and alone in his bedroom, you were suddenly very aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt. After a few turns, you found yourself lost on his eyes. He looked up at you, and you glanced an his lips briefly.

"Y/n, can I kiss you?" He asked breathlessly. You nodded and his lips were suddenly on yours, his arms around your waist, pulling you against him until the game board got in the way. You moved the game board and turned around only to be pulled down onto the bed. Once again, you smashed your lips together and they parted to let his tongue explore your mouth. He pulled away to catch his breath. You pulled away and sucked bruises onto his neck.

...

The next morning, you woke up naked with the blankets pushed down to your hips. Your head was buried in the crook of his neck, one hand on his chest. His hand was on your back, just above the curve of your ass. You were suddenly very grateful that you were laying on your stomach, because the blanket wasn't covering your back. Peter woke up, moving his hand down to rest on your hips.

"Morning" You grumbled sleepily, reaching up to intertwine your fingers with his.

"Morning" he replied.

Neither of you wanted to move, so you stayed exactly like you were. 5 minutes into your half-hearted debate over whether Bucky's arm could be considered a sex toy, your father burst in.

"Hey sweetie, I fixed the- What's going on? Did you two-"

Your mind quickly assessed the situation and you considered how angry your father would get. You needed someone strong to protect Peter

"Bucky! Natasha!" you yelled.

You heard stomping and shouting seconds later Natasha and Bucky were standing in your doorway, guns drawn. Upon seeing that you weren't in immediate physical danger, they looked at you and Peter, not even phased by your compromising position.

"Why are we here?" Bucky asked

"Two reasons; Reason one: we need witnesses. And number two: Bucky, does your arm count as a sex toy?" Peter said.

"Back to the matter at hand," Tony said "How could you do this" he gestured to your bodies.

"This is your fault technically." You said, sparking an angry rant from your father.

This may take a while

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write more, I'd love to hear feedback!


End file.
